


Accidental Recording

by vincerets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincerets/pseuds/vincerets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: </p><p>sheriff stilinski casually going through his home security footage and finds derek and stiles making out in the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Recording

The sheriff put down his pen and glanced up from his work, catching sight of the clock that hung over the door and running his fingers through his hair out of frustration. Ever since the incident a couple of weeks ago, he had been swamped with paperwork, barely catching more than a couple of hours of sleep a night. He could tell that Stiles blamed himself, and no matter how much he insisted it wasn’t his fault, his son never let up; even going so far as to clean the house from top to bottom, something he hadn’t done voluntarily since his mother died.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts however, when his phone started vibrating against the desk, almost falling off the edge from how hard it was rattling against the wood. John caught it before it could fall to the floor, cocking an eyebrow when he saw that the motion sensors had been activated again. He’d promised Stiles he was going to uninstall those a few nights ago when he was reassured that whatever it was that was possessing his son was gone, but he’d been far too busy with paperwork to actually get around to doing it.

Nobody was supposed to be in this house tonight, he was out and Stiles was supposed to be over at Scott’s so he almost immediately turned the video on, waiting for the picture to focus on the screen of his phone, almost dropping it when he saw what was there.

**

Stiles grinned when he tugged Derek through the house and up towards his room, kicking the door open and heading straight for the bed, tugging Derek on top of him and crushing their lips together. “Mm, my dad’s got a long shift tonight, he thinks I’m staying with Scott,” he murmured between kisses, tipping his head back and tangling one of his hands into Derek’s hair when he started pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses across his neck.

“Can you please not talk about your dad whilst we’re doing this, it sort of kills the vibe,” Derek growled out against his boyfriend’s neck, nipping at it playfully and smirking at the noises that Stiles was making below him.

Stiles groaned, the hand that was tangled in Derek’s hair tightening as the other man kissed and nipped across his neck, no doubt leaving a trail of hickeys behind that would be a bitch to cover up and hide from his dad for the next week. “Fuck, right sorry,” he breathed, giggling when Derek licked across the sensitive spot just below his clavicle.

Derek smirked and kissed his way up Stiles’ neck, stopping and pressing a sweet kiss on the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, before attacking his lips again. The kisses started off slow and sweet like usual, but quickly turned more and more passionate, up to the point where when Derek pulled back, Stiles’ lips looked they’d been making out for a good hour instead of a good few minutes. Sometime during the few minutes that had past, Derek had lost his shirt and Stiles’ had been rucked up to around his armpits, leaving the pale skin of his stomach and slightly defined abs visible.

Stiles whined when Derek pulled back, peppering Derek’s face with short, sweet kisses, hoping that it would lead to something more again. “Why’d you stop?” he huffed, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, swatting at Derek when he bit at it, growling playfully.

After that, Derek did actually pull back, but only because he heard the faint sounds of the cruiser pulling up outside. He would have missed it had he not become so inclined to listen out for the sounds of it pulling up anymore. “I thought you said your dad was working late!” he hissed, quickly climbing off of Stiles’ waist and grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head in a way that made his hair stick up in all kinds of directions. If it were any other time, Stiles would run his fingers through it until Derek fell asleep in his lap (Derek was a giant puppy really).

“He’s not supposed to be back until later!” Stiles said, sitting up suddenly and glancing around the room, catching the sight of the camera in the corner of the room. The camera that his dad had promised him that he would take down (“just as soon as I’ve finished filing this Stiles!” “That’s exactly what you said last time and you still didn’t do it,” “as soon as I’m done I promise I’ll do it son!).

“Well obviously he’s back now!” Derek hissed, shutting up just as soon as he heard the front door slamming closed. He followed Stiles’ gaze over towards the small object on the ceiling in the corner of the room, narrowing his eyes at it. He could recall Stiles ranting about such an object in his room before and then he realized just exactly what it was. Derek was pretty glad that Stiles couldn’t hear his heartbeat, he was sure that if he could he would have more than likely had a panic attack. “Fuck,” he breathed, shaking his head.

Stiles was just about to open his mouth to respond before he was cut off by a deep voice calling up from the bottom of the stairs.

“Stiles!” his dad started, sounding more smug than angry. “Can you come down here for a minute?”

Stiles quickly composed himself, drawing in a few deep breaths and exhaling slowly, standing up from the bed and righting himself. He tried to make himself look at least a little bit presentable, if his dad wasn’t here for the reason he thought he was he didn’t want to give anything away.

“You too Derek!” The sheriff added, making Stiles flail his arms around awkwardly, almost smacking Derek in the face.

Yup, suspicions confirmed, he knew. Stiles was going to be on garbage duty for a month, his dad was probably going to milk it and order pizza for dinner too.

Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can always find me on tumblr, sorry for any grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know if you spot any! :D


End file.
